GTA: San Andreas - Koleś w płaszczu
Moja pierwsza (i chyba ostatnia) pasta. Nie specjalnie mi wyszła, ale nie chce mi się jej robić od nowa. Oceniajcie, komentujcie, poprawiajcie... whatever, i don't care. ---- Był to zwykły piątkowy wieczór. Postanowiłem zagrać w jakąś grę na komputerze. Przeszukując dysk w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś ciekawego tytułu, natknąłem się na GTA: San Andreas. Dawno w to nie grałem, więc pomyślałem, że fajnie by było sobie zrobić rozróbę na Groove Street, zwiedzić Mount Chilliad i bazę wojskową. Włączyłem grę. Czekałem pięć minut zanim pojawiło mi się cokolwiek, poza czarnym ekranem. To znacznie osłabiło mój zapał do odświeżenia wrażeń z gry. Gdy zobaczyłem menu... byłem zaskoczony... okazało się, że gra jednak działa :D Uruchamiała się chyba 10 minut. Była to polska wersja językowa. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, bo nie pamiętam, żebym wgrywał spolszczenie. Pamiętam za to, że miałem angielską wersję gry. Zapamiętałem to, bo gdy grałem w to 5 lat temu, to co chwila widziałem wielki napis "WASTED". "To pewnie mój brat wgrał to spolszczenie" pomyślałem.Kliknąłem napis "NOWA GRA". Następnie "WCZYTAJ GRĘ". Miałem tylko jeden zapis. Wczytałem go. Po wczytaniu moim oczom ukazał się CJ, który stał w kuchni, w domu na Groove Street. Był ubrany dość dziwnie, ponieważ trochę przypominał alfonsa, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Miał w ręku dildo, co trochę mnie rozbawiło. W ekwipunku miał również kwiaty, co wydawało mi się dziwne, bo nie sądziłem, że 5 lat temu grałem w GTA w celu zbierania kwiatków. Po dogłębnej analizie postaci wyszedłem na Groove Street. Na początku wspiąłem się na pobliski dach, żeby wziąć sobie jakieś SMG. Uradowany, że za chwilę zrobię rozróbę powędrowałem w stronę pierwszego przechodnia. Była to prostytutka. Było około 22:00, a w oddali nie widziałem nikogo innego, więc postanowiłem ją zaatakować. Wycelowałem w głowę i oddałem strzał. O dziwo (chychy) ona szła dalej. "Jak mogłem nie trafić z takiej odległości?!" pomyślałem. Oddałem drugi strzał. Tym razem zbliżyłem się. Ona dalej szła przed siebie. W sumie mam SMG, więc czemu miałbym strzelać po jednym naboju. Wywaliłem w nią cały magazynek, a ona cały czas żyła. Biłem ją bukietem kwiatów, ale to również nie skutkowało. W końcu użyłem dildo... Zacząłem się śmiać, kiedy okazało się, że dildo ją zabiło. Ale... Ona mówiła... Mówiła, choć była martwa... Powiedziała "Get Your hands off". Zdziwiło mnie to, bo ten głos był pozbawiony emocji. Brzmiała jak syntezator mowy. "Dobra, ten glitch był dziwny. Czas rozwalić kogoś innego!" powiedziałem sobie w myślach i zacząłem szukać innych przechodniów. Był jeden problem. Nie było nikogo innego. Droga była całkiem pusta. Wróciłem do domu CJ'a. Przestraszyłem się tak bardzo, że laptop prawie spadł mi na podłogę. W domu grasował jakiś dziwny NPC, który był w posiadaniu piły łańcuchowej. Spokojnym krokiem opuścił budynek, przechodząc przez ścianę. To był dla mnie szok, bo nigdy nie spotkałem się z sytuacją, w której ktokolwiek prócz mnie, znajduje się w domu CJ'a. Tym bardziej jakiś psychol-dziadek z piłą łańcuchową, który przechodzi przez ścianę. Tak btw... na tej ścianie pojawiła się plama krwi. Szybko opuściłem budynek. Czarny ekran utrzymywał się przez kilkanaście sekund, po czym zamiast nazwy dzielnicy ukazał mi się napis "Las Brujas" Przestraszyłem się nie na żarty, bo słyszałem, że "Las Brujas" to nawiedzone miasteczko na pustyni. Gdy obraz całkowicie się pojawił, automatycznie uruchomiła się cutscenka, która wyglądała następująco: CJ stał odwrócony tyłem do drzwi chaty, z której właśnie (nie wiadomo jakim cudem) wyszedł. Kamera przeleciała nad nim i powędrowała za budynek. Stał tam koleś w płaszczu ze strzelbą. Wszędzie była krew, a on krzyczał w niebo głosy. Krzyczał sadystycznym tonem "I KILL YOU!!". Krzyk był tak głośny, że moje głośniki na chwilę odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Nie mogłem nic zrobić. Sterowanie postacią było niemożliwe. Koleś w płaszczu podbiegł do mnie i wycelował strzelbą w twarz. Znów coś krzyczał, ale nic nie zrozumiałem. Serce waliło mi jak szalone. Było ciemno, straszno, a na dodatek jakiś pojeb w grze drze ryj i rozwala mi głośniki! Gdy padł strzał, gra się zawiesiła. Tak myślałem do czasu, gdy zauważyłem, że zegar gry dalej odlicza czas. Była 01:42, gdy spojrzałem na timer. O czasie 1:59 zegar się zatrzymał i wszystkie fonty zmieniły kolor na czerwony. Gra dalej była zawieszona. Z głośników dobiegało buczenie. Ekran nagle zrobił się czarny. Buczenie ustało. Słyszałem bicie serca, które wydobywało się z głośników. Ukazał mi się obraz nocnego nieba. Ekran zrobił się czarny. Wydawało mi się, jakby to było mrugnięcie oczu. Nie myliłem się. Gra przełączyła się na widok pierwszoosobowy, co było normalnie niemożliwe. Mogłem poruszać kamerą, ale nie postacią. Jedyne co mogłem zrobić, to rozglądać się. Ogarnąłem, że byłem na przyczepie pickupa. Był to Bobcat. Zaraz zaraz... jeden Bobcat znajdował się na pustyni niedaleko "Las Brujas"... obok worków ze zwłokami... Znajdowałem się właśnie na tym Bobcacie. Byłem najprawdopodobniej związany. Usłyszałem kroki. Nagle znikąd pojawiła mi się przed oczami twarz tego psycho kolesia w płaszczu. Tym razem miał ze sobą łopatę. Powiedział "Rise and shine, CJ", po czym złapał mnie za nogi i zdjął z pickupa. Wsadził mnie do worka na zwłoki i położył z innymi. Słyszałem nieludzkie krzyki, jakby ktoś naprawdę umierał. Koleś zapinał worek, lecz w połowie przestał. Popatrzył na mnie i uśmiechnął się. Cała jego twarz była upaprana krwią. Wycelował we mnie łopatą i uderzył w głowę. Ekran znów zrobił się czarny. Usłyszałem tylko krótki dźwięk zapinania worka na zwłoki. Moim oczom ukazał się kolejny napis... "El Castilla del Diablo" Prawie dostałem zawału... Znałem tę nazwę tylko z opowiadań o duchach w GTA San Andreas. Byłem wewnątrz worka. Słyszałem, jak ktoś kopie coś w ziemi. Domyśliłem się, że koleś kopie dla CJ'a grób. Nagle przestał. Usłyszałem 3 spadające ciała. Potem kroki... również 3. Koleś rozpiął worek i wyciągnął mnie na zewnątrz. Ciągnął mnie do grobu. Powiedział "A teriblle fate met You" i zrzucił mnie w dół. Gdy rozejrzałem się, doznałem szoku. Była tam Matka CJ'a, jego brat i siostra. CJ zaczął płakać. Krzyczał ciągle "Mom!... Mom!!" Koleś zaczął zasypywać nas ziemią... Nic nie mogłem zrobić.. Ekran po raz kolejny został pokryty czarnym kolorem, a CJ powiedział spokojnym głosem: "Families for life". Gra automatycznie się wyłączyła. Ja siedziałem jak wryty i nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić. Po dziesięciu minutach wyłączyłem laptopa i położyłem się na łóżku. Było ciemno, strasznie... ale zasnąłem. Przez sen usłyszałem kroki... pierwszy... drugi... trzeci... i spokojny głos, który mówił "Families for life"... Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:GTA Kategoria:Dziwne pliki